


A New Beginning

by USSRomanoff



Series: 2016 52 week challenge [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Breakup, F/M, rekindling a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USSRomanoff/pseuds/USSRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after a nasty breakup Kate runs into Noh after a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> 52 week challenge
> 
> Week 1: a story entitled "A New Beginning"

Kate had forgotten how much of a weakness she had for pretty boys. She'd been so wrapped up in Clint for so long she had let that completely slip her mind. Now being broken up with him for almost a month she was starting to remember what it was like before him. She mainly just glanced at guys for the first bit, Clint and her were finished she knew that, they weren't getting back together. But she wasn't ready to jump back in the dating world by any means. 

Dating Clint had taken a toll on her emotionally. She should have known it would have needed like this, how could it not? But they went ahead anyways. Now she couldn't even talk to him, she'd gone so far as to delete and block his number. It'd been bad and she didn't see them talking again in a long time. If ever. 

Kate focused on trying to not think about Clint. She'd gone out one night with America to a club, at this point America knew Kate didn't want to talk about Clint or how she was doing. The two had just stood to go to the dance floor when the music changed to an old song from the sixties. America groaned and sat back down. 

"I can't dance to this... This reminds me of that crap Noh used to play," she said. 

Kate paused and tilted her head as she gazed out at the dance floor. "Yeah," she said softly. "It does... Have you seen him lately?" 

"Me? No, I haven't," America shook her head. 

"Huh..." Kate said. "I'll be right back..." She told her and America shrugged in response. Kate walked out into the club heading to the DJ booth out of curiosity. She didn't expect to find him but really, who played something like this on a Friday night? 

Kate stopped short of the booth, spotting Noh-Varr with headphones on in the booth. It appeared he was taking over for a short while while the regular DJ took a short break. She smirked and watched him, he seemed unaware she was even there. She'd forgotten how pretty he was, she hadn't seen him in years. 

She waited to the side waiting through four songs that mostly cleared the dance floor, Noh didn't seem to care since he kept playing what he liked. The DJ returned and he left the booth, Kate smiled and came up behind him. 

"Hey Marvel Boy," Kate said. Noh turned surprised and lit up as he saw her. 

"Kate, I didn't know you were here," he said. "It's been a long time." 

Kate nodded and shrugged. "It has, hasn't it?" She tilted her head looking at him, he'd hardly changed since she'd seen him. "You look the same." 

Noh's smile spread across his face. "You have, you look lovelier," he said and Kate blushed at that. "You want to get a drink?" 

Kate glanced towards America, but she seemed fine for now. "Sure," she nodded. She didn't mind that idea at all as long as America was fine. She walked with him to the bar and sat as they chatted and got drinks. After a while America found them and joined the conversation for a bit till she decided to take off leaving the two of them. 

"So... Are you seeing anyone?" Noh finally asked her. Kate felt he'd been dancing around the question for a while but hadn't wanted to lead into the conversation with that. Or maybe he was nervous to hear the answer. 

"Uh, no," she said leaned over the bar on her elbows. "I sort of just had this nasty breakup." 

"Nastier than ours?" He asked. 

Kate laughed and rubbed her forehead. "Uh, yeah. Ours was amicable in comparison," she said. 

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I have regretted what happened and how things ended with us." 

"We were kids," Kate shrugged. 

"And now?" 

"I don't know," she said. "I mean... I'm an adult but you're still Marvel Boy." 

Noh laughed and shook his head, Kate responded with sticking her tongue out at him. "So you'd totally turn down dinner?" 

Kate smirked and toyed with the umbrella in her drink. "I don't know, where would you be taking me?" 

"I'm guessing we've outgrown pancake houses?" 

Kate laughed and nodded. "Text me when you figure out a place," she said getting up to head home. She paused and kissed his cheek. "See ya around." She left and caught a cab to home, smiling as she thought about getting dinner with Noh and possibly rekindling their old relationship.


End file.
